Murder of Sally and Percy Jackson
by Mr.Salvos
Summary: This is a story containing the vents of a hell-hound pinned of a young Percy, and this time he can't get up, probably because he also couldn't walk. Graphic Content warning.


-OneShot-

Hestia watched her fire intently, sitting in her forever eight-year-old form, watching Sally sitting there rocking her child singing to him sweetly "_If that jumping jack is broke, momma's gonna buy you velvet cloak," Sally sang in the voice of an angel._ Percy smiled up at his mother and tried grabbing at his mother's hair only to shortly doze off_. _Hestia smiled sweetly at the new mother and son it was a truly beautiful sight, she swore she couldn't hear her siblings arguing in the background. She just embraced the beauty of it all, it filled her once more with hope.

Glowing eyes started to appear behind Sally unknown by the mother. Hestia frowned at them, there wasn't anything she could do, no matter how much she would've wanted to help them, she's done it too much Zeus would know, it could be a test for all she could know. There is a reason why she's one of the few truly peaceful Olympians. She's only up here for true power and birthright. The only other way is by offering things the king himself wants. Sex, food, wine, wealth, etc. Anything a King wants could be given to him at the snap off his finger much to his wife's dismay. She couldn't save the mother and son, so, she just had to watch in pain as the Hellhound launched itself at them.

The child screamed in terror as the mother dived out of the way, the claws sliced into her back only for the beast to be stopped by the chair she was once sitting in. The baby's wails were deafening. The mother crawled away from the beast foaming at his mouth. It growled as it's hind legs clawed at the back of the chair. Sally got up and attempted to run into the kitchen, as she heard a crash behind her, she knew it was over. She ran faster than she thought she could run her foot touched the cold tile baby screaming as the beast tackled her she could hear her spine crack as she lost the feeling in her legs, she hit the floor holding her child Percy's head cracked like an egg. Sally screamed in pain as the hellhound tore into her back digging to get the child until she attempted to scream but her lungs were no longer capable of holding air.

The hound, left her there to bleed out and suffer, as he walked away with the baby in its mouth with brain fluid and blood dripping out of his body like a leaking faucet.

Sally's intestines spilled out like noodles out of a crudely dug hole in her back. Yet she laid there wanting and waiting to die as the sirens played in the background.

-0-

Hestia watched the entire scene unfold through the cracks of her fingers, tears running down her face, in her millennium of being a goddess she has scene gruesome scenes like this unfold but she never was able to get used to the dark side of life. She's trying to hold onto her innocence it's the only thing she has, Hebe has lost hers awhile ago due to pedophilia. But she's the goddess of hope that is scared to losing hers, "It had to happen, dear sister," She looked up at Zeus if she looked deep enough she wishes she would see any empathy in his eyes. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then left.

She looked at the fire, tears threatening to breakthrough. But Hestia just sat there in silence, unable to process the information, why would such evil things happen? She asked herself these questions but was brought to no answer. Poseidon, the forever family man, walked up shrinking down to his human size. "What's wrong Hestia?" Poseidon asked putting his hand was Zeus's once landed, she just sat there, staring at her fire, Poseidon's face contorted to one of carrying and empathy to anger and hate, "What is the meaning of this Brother!", Poseidon roared,

"A simple message needed to be brought to our dear sister," Zeus calmly replied,

"What do you mean _our _Sister, what type of per does this to HIS OWN FAMILY?" Poseidon questioned, his body growing the madder he gets.

"I never did want our sister to witness such an event, but she needed to be taught a lesson. Believe me, when I say, it was out of necessity," Zeus said again, never an emotion was ever-present on Zeus's face, while Poseidons was filled with it.

"Now what lesson was this? You killed my son, murdered a woman I loved dearly, and traumatized my sister and you shall pay!" Poseidon, now to full size said, charging. Armor on trident leveled at Zeus's chest.


End file.
